Portable, folding, screens and windbreaks are, of course, well known in the art. Attention is directed, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,666; 4,971,089 and 4,870,984 which all describe some form of folding, portable sun and/or windscreen which can be simply erected or stowed. Such devices usually incorporate a collapsible metal rod frame over which a canvas or plastics material cover can be attached. These devices are, however, relatively cumbersome and not particularly well adapted for single handed erection nor are they very stable in strong wind conditions. There is a need, therefore, for an improved portable windbreak which can be quickly and easily erected by one person and which will be effective and stable when mounted on an ice surface for use in strong winds such as often pertain during such activities as ice fishing or judging skating or skiing events and the like.